


smile even though you're sad

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wherein there is a gay mess.





	smile even though you're sad

Gerard smiles as they hear Frank knock on the door. They get up, and smile as they open the door to see their friend. "Hey, Frank," Gerard says, smiling as their friend walks in. 

They sit on Gerard's couch, smiling as they lean into each other with a close familiarity they've grown used to. "So, what d'you want to do, Frank?" Gerard asks their friend, resting their head on his shoulder. "I'm fine with sitting here, Frank... as long as you're happy with it."

Frank smiles, leaning against Gerard. "I'm fine with it, Gee." So they sit and do nothing, just taking comfort in the other's presence and lying by each other. 

[In the background, Mikey smiles, seeing his sibling and their boyfriend (oh, sorry, not their boyfriend) leaning against each other in perfect harmony. He can see how much they love each other.]

Frank twitches slightly as he feels Gerard reach out, unconsciously holding his hand. He's suddenly hyper-aware of their close proximity and Gerard's hand in his, and their head on his shoulder. 

Gerard yawns softly, stretching slightly as they lean further into Frank. Frank himself kisses the top of Gerard's head in a gentle movement.

And that's when he realises it.

Frank Iero has fallen head over heels in love with Gerard Way.


End file.
